Agents At Work
by Dreamlife18
Summary: Bella, Alice and Jasper are FBI. They go undercover in a school as teachers. Esme is the principle and Emmet and Edward are teachers. Edward is cocky and a player, he tries things with Bella but she denies him. He has to win her over, will he get her, of has he finally met his match. All original parings. (Rosalie is Edwards sister) Rated M for sexual references/language.
1. CH1: MISSION

I am so exited for this story I already have so many ideas for it. I was debating if I should make it or not, because I have another story in the process. It is called glittering night, it is post breaking dawn. Anyway I decided to go ahead with this story, I will try to post on both stories a week.

 **I don't own twilight, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

(BPOV)

I was at my desk finishing up the case me and Alice just done, we were the best agents in the FBI. We both knew too many languages to count, we were experts in judo, karate, and kick boxing. Everyone in the office tried to find things we couldn't do from singing, to playing piano, to even art. Every time we laughed and was filled with happiness when we were good at that too. Although we had all these talents we never boasted. As soon as I was done Alice skipped over to me. We were more than partners we were best friends, but we called each other sisters. We even lived with each other.

"Hey sis, Aro has a job for us" she announced. Aro was are boss he took into consideration his brothers opinions Caius and Marcus, but he made all the decisions. Aro treated us like family, always friendly. We thought of him as a friend, his brothers were different. Marcus didn't care for much, he was extremely unsociable and barely spoke, or showed any emotion. The other brother Caius was rude annoying and you constantly wanted to hit him, but you couldn't. It was very frustrating.

As we were walking to the office I spotted the new guy talking with the some other boys in the office. I didn't like the new guy he was already too cocky for his own good. All of the single men and some even taken men tried to start things with me. I declined all of them, some were too cocky and tried to grab my ass or feel me up, but I always put them in there place. I even sent one to the hospital when he wouldn't get the message. After that all the men knew not to try anything, I was quite sassy and quick tempered. When we passed the group I heard chatter then footsteps, I looked behind me. I grabbed the new guys wrist as he reached for my ass. I twisted and heard him groan in pain.  
" I suggest if you want to keep that hand you don't do that again."  
"oh yeah, what are you going to do baby"  
" well if you decided to carry on doing that, and talking to me with that ass of a mouth like that. well... I would brake your wrist, then punch you and brake your nose, then I would get a knife and cut off your dick and shove it up your ass. Are we clear _baby._ " He nodded his head and I released his wrist he almost sprinted back to the boys who were now laughing. I looked around and realised I had everyone looking.

I gave them all glares and they quickly acted like they were doing something. I re-joined Alice and we carried on walking to Aro's office. When we got there we knocked on the big, heavy, brown door and heard a loud demanding "come in." There in the office sat Aro sat behind a large metal desk, the second he saw us his face lit up. "My girls, please come in."

"Heya Aro, so we hear you have another mission for us." Alice normally done all the talking with Aro.

"Yeah Alice, its an undercover case at a school your going to be teachers. Basically two teachers were put on trial as a paedophiles, somehow all the evidence on them disappeared a few days before the trial. We need you to go undercover and get proof of them. We thought it be easier to make you students but since the trial they have been careful around students. So were making you teachers. The teachers are a James Platt, and Mike Newton. They have a certain type, they like the untouchables, the people who don't accept all the flirting and stuff. It makes them feel like they have a challenge. However you must flaunt yourselves off. I have already briefed Agent Jasper Hale, I believe Jasper and you Alice are in a romantic relationship. Am I right?"

"You are."

"Well I am putting him in this case as well. I think if one of you are in a relationship it might add to the figure of being untouchable."

"That's great. I haven't had an assignment with Jasper in forever. I will still take it extremely seriously though, don't worry."

"I'm not worried. Bella you are going to have to flaunt your looks at them, show them what a idiot like them would want to see. Remember you have to be untouchable though, but not completely we still need proof."

"Got it. Flaunt your stuff, stick up for yourself, but don't make it impossible."

"Right. Also Bella you must use absolutely no violence, not even self defence if they go to um...feel you."

"WHAT, I just have to let them feel me up defenceless. WHY?"

"They want to feel the challenge, but not have the thought its impossible."

"Fine. I will have to deal with it."

"Great. Here are a list of the teachers, the targets are highlighted. You guys are in italic.

Science = Charlotte Tanner

 **IT = James Platt**

P.E = Emmet McCarty

 _English = Bella Swan_

 **Maths = Mike Newton**

 _History = Jasper Hale_

Music = Edward Cullen

PSE = Angela Weber

 _Art = Alice Swan_

Spanish = Alec Uley

RE = Seth Clearwater

Geography = Peter Tanner

Drama = Victoria Dwyer

Principle = Esme Masen

In the list I saw that I was the English teacher, which was great because I loved literature. I saw Jasper was teaching History. I know he loves history, especially the civil war. I then saw Alice was teaching art, which she was great. I then saw her name said Swan.

"Why Alice Swan?" Alice spoke the question in my head.

"Well your back story is that you and Bella are sisters and jaspers Alice's boyfriend. You and Alice worked at an old school and that's were Alice met Jasper. The school shut down so you all saw that this school had the openings and decided it was perfect, so you moved here from Canada. As you and Bella don't look a thing a like we're saying you are adopted. Neither one of you knew your parents, and your adopted parents still live in Canada. Jaspers mum died at his birth, and his father died last year in a car accident. Everything else is the same, we put all your gifts on the CV gifts of languages, everything except your fighting skills. You will all be staying together in a two bedroom house, I am guessing that is okay sleeping with Jasper I mean." Alice gave him a firm nod, before he carried on. "Great, we want you to try to become friends with the teachers. There are four teachers who apparently are the 'popular' ones. These are the P.E teacher, Emmet. The music teacher, Edward. Then there's the married couple Charlotte and Peter Tanner. We want you to get in that group, get as much information you can on the targets. You start in a week."

"I guess we better start packing, thanks Aro" I said as getting up to leave.

"yeah thanks Aro, see ya." Alice said as joining me as we went home and packed.

* * *

What do you think my first chapter. I have a lot of ideas and I am going to make them really good singers. So if I use a song I want you to listen to that song and picture them singing with the same voice.

Please review thanks.

~DL


	2. CH2: PIG

Second chapter hope you enjoy

 **I don't own twilight just this plot.**

* * *

(BPOV)

We got to the house. I drove my black Mercedes, Alice and Jasper drove in Alice's yellow porch. We got to the house and it was quite big and we found out that had three bedrooms, even though we were told two. Jasper and Alice still wanted to share a room. There were two rooms a large size, with big king size beds in the centre. The third room was small and had a single bed that was lumpy and disgusting. Alice had the room at the end of the corridor. Next to her room was the only bathroom, then the small room, then my room. Even though I knew Alice wouldn't let Jasper sleep on the choppy bed, I knew they were sleeping together because they wanted to. In the back of the two rooms was big a corner filled with boxing, equipment. In the basement was our personal gym, with the job you had to stay fit. Obviously Aro but the equipment in our rooms so any guests wouldn't see. We unpacked all our clothes in the walk in wardrobe.

I was just about done when Alice came bouncing in my room. She announced we were getting takeaway and we needed energy for tomorrow, it was going to be our first day undercover. After dinner I had a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

The next day we all woke up around five, we didn't need an alarm. In the job you have to be a morning person, you always have to get up early. It all becomes a routine and you don't need an alarm after a while. I had a morning shower and Alice screamed through the door saying she put my clothes on the bed. I walked out of the shower and screamed for the pixie immediately.

"pixie if you don't get your ass up here, I will come down and drag you."

"okay what did I do now"

"what is this?" I said gesturing to the bed.

"your clothes for the day" she said looking at me like it was obvious.

"clothes, I am meant to be a teacher not a hooker." She laid out jeans that were two sizes too small, and she gave me a white long sleeve top that had a low V-neck, too low. My boobs were going to pop out of it.

"you our a teacher, but a subtle sexy one. Show off yourself remember."

"subtle, there is nothing subtle about that."

"It really isn't that bad, if it makes you feel better I am wearing a skirt."

"Fine ill suck it up, but if I have any awkward teenager make a pass, I'm going tomorrow dressed as a nun."

"yeah, yeah. Just get dressed sister swan. The church awaits." and with that she left, bouncing away with her normal peppy attitude.

* * *

We all decided to drive my car to the school, instead of using more than one car. I was driving and Alice was sitting next to me, poor Jasper was in the back. We arrived much earlier than we meant to, and we just went to the office and got our schedules. After we walked around the school and figured out were everything was we decided to go to the staff room.

As I opened the door I noticed all the teachers were there accept the Music teacher Edward Cullen. We had half and hour before we had to go to the lesson so I decided to go to the toilet. On my way I saw Edward in the parking lot with two chicks he was in a flirting stance. He then bent down and sucked face with one then the other. pig. Then he went walking and eyed another teacher, he really was a pig. I instantly hated him. Lucky he didn't see me and I carried on in heading to the bathroom.

* * *

(EPOV)

I wasn't late to work but I was normally early. I was also planning on being early because I heard we got two new female teachers today. I hope there hot I have already banged all the hot teachers in this school. I was later than I hoped today, what can I say Tanya and Lauren wanted round two this morning. I went out for drinks with Emmet last night, we didn't get drunk. Fuck that I would never be able to work with a hangover. He wont home early to go bang his girlfriend, which is my sister. Anyway I hooked up with Tanya and her friend was all too eager. They came over and we had fun, but I want more of a challenge.

I kissed the girls goodbye and we parted ways, as I was walking up the stairs I saw Charlotte Tanner who looks really hot today. So I gave her a wink and my panty dropping smirk, that worked every time then I walked into the staffroom. As I walked in I saw a unfamiliar face, she was smoking she had short brown hair and a sweet face but she had really long legs. I would do her in a second, but she was holding hands with some other dude. shit.

"Edward come meet the new guys." It was Emmet he was calling me over to them.

"Hello I'm Alice Swan the new art teacher, your the music teacher right."

"yeah, I'm Edward" I shook her hand and smiled kindly, i then turned to the dude. It wasn't my style to go after someone else's girl so I instantly didn't feel anything for this Alice.

"Hey I'm Jasper Hale, the new history teacher. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. I'm confused we were told we were getting two females?" I asked disappointed there wasn't another girl.

That's when the little pixie girl spoke up. "yeah, my sister Bella. She is the new English teacher. She is in the toilet. Me and her worked in the same school as Jasper. The school got shut down and this school had openings for all the subjects. We all moved up here."

We all talked for a little while I liked Alice and Jasper, they seemed cool. I pulled Emmet over.

"Em, have you seen the other new girl yet?"

"yeah she came in here before you got here."

"is she hot?"

"dude she's smoking, but I love rose. You gonna go for her?"

"If she's hot, of coarse." he just laughed. my attention drew away from him when the door opened and out walked sex on legs. She had the best breasts i ever seen and i just know her ass would fit perfect in my hand. She had long hair that went past her shouldiers with natural curls. Brown eyes that stood out from everyone else's. Her tits were straining against her top and i could faintly see her perky nipples. Lord help me. I was so lucky i was wearing jeans, he gave me a boner. AHH. I faintly her Emmet whisper in my ear "that's her, her names Bella." She then looked around the room when she caught my eyes i gave my panty dropping smirk and she seemed unfaised. That never happened. WTF.

"i don't think shes interested in you bro." Emmet whispered in my ear, amusement clear in his voice. I have never not got a girl I wanted.

"she must be lesbo then dude." That had to be it, there was no other explanation. He just laughed.

"nope I over heard her talking about some ex-boyfriend annoying the shit out of her. She's straight, but you just met your match."

"I like a challenge." I said with a devilish grin. I started walking over and I felt Emmet walking behind me.

I got to her and presented my hand for her to shake. "I'm Edward Cullen the music teacher. You must be Bella swan, the new English teacher."

She took my hand gave me and forced a smile. "that's me. Well I'm going to carrying talking to my sister, nice to meet you Edwin." Then she just turned and carrying on talking. WAIT! Did she say Edwin, I have to correct her she cant think that I have a geek name.

"Its Edward not Edwin." She looked up from her conversation and smiled.

"sorry, nice to meet you _Edward."_ She then carried on talking and I just stood there, she didn't look my way once. I was interrupted by my thoughts by her ending conversation. "I'm gonna go to the English block Alice, I have lesson soon." she then stated walking away. I noticed an opening to get close to her.

"I can walk you to the English block if you want."

"I think i cant find my way but thanks for the offer." She then turned and walked away. Damn her ass moved perfectly when she walked. I'm so screwed. Emmet then came next to me as I was watching Bella walk away from me. She had turned me down. ME. WTF.

"Yeah dude that's gonna be one hell of a challenge." He then left laughing. He was right Bella seemed like a real challenge but I'm goona win. I will get her, I get all the girls and I will get Bella. I need to.

* * *

 **WILL EDWARD GET BELLA, OR WILL HE KEEP GETTING TURNED DOWN. WHAT DOES BELLA THINK OF EDWARD WILL SHE BE ABLE TO RESIST. HOW WILL LESSONS GO. HOW WILL THE CASE GO. KEEP READING AND FIND OUT**


	3. CH3: CRAIG

**I know its been a while, being honest I lost the feel of the story, but I got a new laptop for my birthday that I love, I'm going to be updating more often I promise! please enjoy and be kind because I doubt the story, please review YOUR opinion! I take criticism.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **BPOV**

HA! That was fun I came into the room and the sleezeball smirks at me, with nothing but arrogance and confidence in his eyes. He then goes gobsmacked when he sees my reaction unaltered. Don't get me wrong he's HOT, but I don't go for dickheads, and even if he was a gentlemen, which he is so not! I don't need a boyfriend!I loved his friends chuckles when ever I pied him off, and I nearly laughed at his reaction when I called him Edwin, I knew it was Edward but that pig needed a hint to not go there. I was thanking god he didn't try to cop a feel, because my reflexes are too good and Aro said I'm not aloud to stop the advances, even though I would rather stick a needle in my eye, than let him grope me!

So now here I am walking to my class to prepare for a lesson, going over in my head what I am going to teach. I have played a teacher in many situations, and I have read the schedule that they teach these students in. Right now I have to go start teaching the book a Christmas carol, but to truly understand the book you need to learn about Charles Dickens and 1830's. Although my job is to get these guys caught, the students I'm teaching still have a future, they deserve more than I got. So when we go undercover with a job like this we must complete it like a second job. Like when me and Alice went undercover as firefighters, we still worked hard at it.

I find my room pretty easily. I set out my things and get acquainted with the board and recognise the projector doesn't work, that will need to be fixed. I would fix it myself but that draw unwanted attention. I write the date on the board, along with the title Charles Dickens and the 1830's. As I put down my pen I am about to leave and tell a technician about the projector when the bell goes, signalling the start of a lesson. I retreat back to my desk and in less than 2 minutes my classroom is flooded with students. As FBI I'm good profiler and I can instantly who is going to give me trouble, and who isn't.

I clear my throat "Hello, I'm your new English teacher Ms Swan. Right now I don't know any of your names but bear with me and I should get it by the end of the week." There is a group murmur and I can only hear snippets of it, I see some boys taking a liking to my low cut top and gaping slightly, which makes me cringe internally and hate Alice even more for making me wear it. Just as I am about to speak again, there is a loud bang coming from the direction of the door and in walks 2 boys. I can tell instantly there gonna give me trouble especially the one who is arrogantly slightly in front almost like the leader. They are wearing baggy jeans hanging down so you can see there neon underwear and hoodies up inside, there chewing gum awfully loudly its annoying. Yet I see some girls look with admire and the boys with some envy and the hope to make a good impression. The two imbeciles must be popular. They walk over like there's a weight on one of there legs and there dragging it behind them. They look ridiculous, its hilarious. I am trying my hardest not to laugh my head off, but a slight giggle escapes my lips, drawing the eyes of limpers to me. There eyes rake over my body and the hoodie lets out an obnoxious wolf whistle with his appreciation, getting a group laugh from the class. How do they find that funny. All eyes turn to me expecting an angry reaction approaching. I all I can do is burst out laughing. Everyone gives me strange looks.  
"What's so funny hot stuff?" he says looking me up and down.  
"You, I honestly can't take you seriously when you look like that" I say chuckling again.  
"Looking like what baby? A sex god?" he says with a cocky smirk, enticing another low laugh from the class.  
"No a juvenile thug, who can't keep his pants up, and doesn't understand that the hood, is meant to be up outside". I say sternly with a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth. It gets a ooo from the class, I then realise that I have had this keep going for too long. He then looks my up and down and tuts with a nervous chuckle.  
"listen girl, you is fine but you best not be getting up in my business, but babe you can't talk like that to me till after I tap your damn fine ass". he said with so much confidence. That was it I have had enough, so I gave him the best bitch face I could muster. I think I saw him stagger a bit.  
"sorry slick, I only go for MEN who can speak PROPER English, and DOESN'T dress like a three year old." oh he didn't like that, but too late to stop now. "So here's what you can do, you can loose the hood, pull up the pants, go put your gum in the bin over there," I say pointing out the bin. "Then you can go sit in your sit and not misbehave in this lesson. How about that?" The question was rhetorical but he was arrogant enough to answer.  
"Nah sister, that aint alright babe."  
"first of all I'm not your sister, or your babe! You can call me Ms, or Ms swan, or don't address me at all. If your not going to co-operate I can always make you." I say as I walk over to the bin and bend down to get it I hear a few gasps coming from the room. Then his obnoxious voice reaches my ears.  
"Damn you have a mighty fine ass, _Ms swan"_ he dragged out my name with his squawky voice, I was getting bored with him. If he was an agent he would have a few broken bones by now, but he is just a kid. From the murmurs around the class I discovered his name is Craig.  
"Craig, you address my ass again or any of my other body parts for that matter and you will go straight to the head teachers office. Now as for that gum, in the bin." by this time I had walked back to him with the bin in hand. He took the slimy piece of gum out of his mouth and threw it in the bin. His friend George followed suit. I then decided to check his pockets, only to find more gum and some cigarettes, which I put in the bin along side his chewed up gum.  
"hey! What you doing you cant throw that away there mine, I could get you fired!" he protested.  
"for what? throwing away gum that's against school rules, or throwing away cigarettes that's you are too young for so is against the law. How about I make you a deal, you pull up the trousers, lose the hood and behave, then I _might_ not tell the head teacher or you parents about the cigarettes. Deal?" I asked  
"YES!" they both pretty much shouted.  
"I guess you two are scared of your parents good to know, now sit down and behave." Oh and they did, you would think they were the most well behaved students ever, but I knew the second they left this classroom they would return the annoying way they were before. I flowed well in that class and the next class, luckily not another Craig character in that class. Then before long it was break, everyone was packing away, forbidding me a goodbye. It was time for me to go and find Alice and Jasper.

* * *

 **GUYS ITS SO LATE FOR ME AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW, BUT I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD POST THIS CHAPTER TODAY. I HAVEN'T PROOF READ IT SO I AM SORRY FOR THE MANY MISTAKES THAT ARE PROPERLY IN IT. I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE PROOF READ.**

* * *

 **I BEG OF YOU TO REVIEW!  
IT MAKES MY DAY WHEN YOU DO!**

 **~DL**


	4. CH4: GOD HELP ME

HEY GUYS, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

BPOV

I packed up my desk and was ready to meet Alice and Jasper. I opened my door to be taken back by Alice leaning on the door frame, with a vacant look on her face.  
"How did you get here so fast Ali?" I questioned.  
"I sped walk, I had to tell you that we have a staff meeting this lunch."  
"...and you couldn't wait to tell me this in the staff room, why?"  
"Isn't it obvious, what would happen if I didn't see you this break time, then I would have to come get you at the start of lunch, and we would be late to the meeting, then that would send a bad message being late to the first meeting. The principle will be there! Bella we can't send a bad message on our first day!" she rambled on.  
"okay, okay Alice, I get it, I won't be late. Where's jasper?"  
"oh he's in the canteen getting us some snacks, I told him we would meet him in the staff room and get us all a table. So should we go?" she said.  
"yeah just let me lock the door." I turned and locked the door, I had to carry the keys, they were over sized and annoying, so they wouldn't fit in my pocket, and I wasn't a fan of handbags. So I put them Alice's, making a mental note to get them back before break ends. As we made are way to the staff room we spoke about our first classes. I told her about Craig, and she just laughed. She said she had a similar character in her class, but slightly more tame. She said his name was Josh, and she handled the situation similar to me, and he soon learned to behave. I then remembered that Josh was the name of the boy who was tagging along with Craig, the second hoodie. I told Alice and we laughed, talking about how we would soon whip them into shape. By the time we made it to the staff room we were finished our conversation.

We went into the staff room, and I really looked at it the walls were blue and it was larger than the other staff rooms I have seen. There was a row of computers on the left side of the wall, next to them was a coffee machine. In the left corner was a table, which our targets Mike Newton and James Platt were on at the moment. We had not spoken to them yet, they were engrossed into conversation at the moment, but I thought I saw Mike glance at Alice. Next to there table in the centre was another table, the only person on that was Angela Weber, she had her eyes glued to a book while drinking a hot coffee, trying to warm herself up from the cold of the winter weather. Next to her was Seth Clearwater, also with a book. From the looks of it he was also enjoying his book, but he didn't look as concentrated on it as Angela. I smiled at him looking lovingly at Angela as she read occasionally, the both of them in there loving comfortable silence. They made an adorable couple. As if Angela could him feel him looking at her, she looked up and met his gaze. They both stared each other down, with playful smiles, and loving stares. The moment was so intimate I had to look away. I finished my evaluation of the room, as I analysed the third, and final round table in the right corner. The table was vacant, and I didn't think anybody would sit at it, because from what I already learned, most teachers spend there break and lunch in the canteen.

Alice brought me out of my thoughts by subtly whispering in my ear. "Do you think we should sit with them, and introduce ourselves?" she said glancing at the table with our two targets on.  
Without looking at them I said "No, remember we need to be a challenge, and they would question that if we were really open to them. We should just go to the empty table and wait for jasper." and we did. Out of instinct we both took seats facing our targets, and the door, so we could keep and eye on both. Alice was sitting to the left of me. We started taking casual conversation, not 2 minutes later Jasper comes in easily juggling food.  
Once he sat down he passed each an apple, banana and a bottle of water. He then spoke up, "there wasn't much to chose from, they said they have better food at lunch, but if we don't like it we can always leave the school for lunch as long as we're back in school on time."  
"we cant this lunch we have a staff meeting, but I'm sure whatever food they have will be fine. How was your lessons?" I asked. We were talking for a couples of minutes about our day, when the door opened and the 'pig' and his three friends walked through the door.

"Hey Em the newbies are at our table, its cool I'm sure we have enough room for them and us, at least this way we will get to know them better." The pig spoke, it annoyed me how attractive he was, and how his voice sounded like rich velvet when he spoke, but he has to ruin the gift god gave him with the most disgusting attitude. The walking shit sat on my right, with Emmett next to him, and then Charlotte Tanner, and finally next to her and Jasper her husband Peter Tanner.  
"So beautiful, tell me about yourself." The beast said with his eyes imploring mine, oh god help me, this is going to be the longest 10 minutes of my life.

* * *

 **HOW WILL THE LUNCH GO? PLEASE REVIEW I ALWAYS APPRECIATE THEM!**

 **~DL**


	5. CH5: GENTLEMAN

**Sorry guys I know it's been a while, I just can never focus on my story's i only come back on when I see a notification that someone favourited or reviewed my story- sorry I promise to try harder!**

* * *

 **(EPOV)**

I strided into the staff room, the food at the canteen not looking appetising, I quickly decided to wait till lunch for my food. Me and my usual group of colleagues walked in ready to sit at our table. However we found the newbies sitting there, normally I would politely ask for them to move, although the delectable Ms. Swan was present. I decided to let them sit there, this way I can get to know and charm the gorgeous women next to me.

"So beautiful, tell me about yourself" I used this as my opening statement, while eying the most stunning women I had ever seen, she could put Aphrodite to shame. However my daydream of her glowing face and glorious body was interrupted when instead of hearing the soft giggle I normally hear from the women I flirt with, I was met with a tut and a stern look. Her next words I didn't expect. "Well I was born September 13th 1987, and my name was decided to be called Isabella. Not beautiful, or babe, it's Isabella. However this is where it gets crazy" she said with an obvious sarcastic tone and expression. "I decided as I got older I preferred Bella, and I like people calling me that. If this knowledge is something you will struggle with, you can call me Ms. Swan". My mouth went agape she was so smart and I never have seen anyone not stand for my bullshit, except my family, and close friends. Although her words were to put me off, my interest in her increased 10 times more now, from her obvious intelligence and witty banter, to add on to her supernatural beauty.

After gaining some composure, from hearing the quite chuckles from the other members of the table, I decided and more gentlemanly manner was more appropriate. So I apologised to her and told I would now only address her as Bella. I then asked about something safe and asked how she got the passion for English. With high reluctance she spoke to me about her knowledge of English literature. As time progressed she slowly eased up on me slightly. Although only slightly, yet it was enough for me to see a tiny spark of passion as she spoke about her love for books. Especially classics like wuthering heights being her favourite. I was proud of the progress I made with her, and I now saw her much better. I realised she was more than another pretty girl, who attracted me. Admitting she did have those qualities about her aswell, she was also highly intelligent, with innocent features and a good heart. I made the conclusion that a women like her deserved to be wooed, and respected, not just have a pick up line and arrogant confidence thrown at her, expecting her to drop her panties. She was a lady and I was desperate to get to know her before I brought up my flirty side. This goddess was affecting me so quickly after only just meeting her, I don't believe anyone having that effect on me so quick like that. I was exited to find out what is going to happen.

The bell rang then and I was dissapointed to stop talking to the enchantress before me, but had an obligation to teach, so I grudgingly got up and walked to my lesson with Emmet. On the way he talked about how he noticed my interest in Bella changing to be more respectful. I told him she deserved it, having a small smile play on my lips as my thoughts were filled with my ten minutes with Ms. Swan. I wondered if my thoughts would stray from her at all today. I was already counting down till lunch, when I could see her again. Then Emmet had to ruin it by mentioning _her._ He said how he hasn't seen that side from me since her. At the mention of my sad past history my heart string were pulled slightly. Although I was long over her, she still left a scar in its place.

I scurried to my class realising I was taking to long and my class was most likely waiting for me. As they were, I brightened up at there faces. Forever loving teaching and the impact it made to the next generation. I got my head out of past history, and with a big struggle I stopped my focus in on the little memories I have of being in the presence of bella. I began my class with my full concentration on them. Well most of it, I couldn't seem to bring my whole mind away from bella. Enjoying the teaching, with a small part of my brain counting down lunch, I carried on my day in a much better mood and bigger smile.

* * *

 **Well there you go. I think this was a much nicer Edward POV than before. You also get a quick glimpse of the mystery her. Anyone wondering what she done to change our lovable Edward so much, keep reading. Please review it makes me so happy!**

 **~DL**


	6. CH6: ON MY MIND

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. HOWEVER THE STORY LINE IS MINE. ENJOY.**

* * *

 **(BPOV)**

My next two lessons were fine, I enjoyed the students, they were good at English, and had good questions. I was locking my door, I was making my way down to the staff room, when I caught up with Alice and Jasper.  
"Hey, you ready for the meeting, we decided to get food after, to avoid being late." Alice said once I was by her side. "yeah, can I put my keys in your bag again?" I asked. "Yeah, sure just don't forget them." After that we carried on walking to the staffroom. By the time we were there most teacher's were there. I had a weird feeling, most of the teacher has smug smiles, or were happily glancing over to us. When every teacher had arrived a kind looking women, stepped up. I assumed she was the principle because I had yet to meet her.

"Hello everyone, I would like to welcome the new teachers, at this time." Everyone smiled at us and gave a small, quite clap. We gave them small smiles, and nods in thanks. "Okay, carrying on. I want everyone to remember that we have our charity weekends starting next week. For the new teachers this is where we spend 1 month of weekend doing things as teachers to raise money for charity. Some students partake, aswell as parents. We are very proud of it in this school, and the events are although voluntary, we do hope you join, all teachers do." We all gave her small nods. "Good," she said cheerfully. "Okay in more news, the girls bathroom is in for repair, so female students are allowed access to the teachers toilets. However if there is any graffiti they will have to share the 1 disabled toilet. Okay, now for the true purpose of this meeting. I think this one may be the best one yet." At this people were giving sly smirks, and eying us. Ms. Mason then spoke directly to us. "When new teachers come, we spend the 2nd day they're here, which will be tomorrow, crossing off there CV. This means tomorrow we will be testing all the skills that you have on your CV instead of lessons. It is a tradition, that both teachers and students enjoy." Me and Alice had a side glance at this realisation. I was slightly annoyed at this, I don't think i will enjoy all the attention on us for the day, however we do shy smiles at everyone anyway.

"That all done. Go! Enjoy the rest of your lunch, and prepare for tomorrow. Thank you." Everyone gave small claps, I left Alice ands Jasper, to go to the canteen, with the promise of bringing them back food.

* * *

 **(EPOV)**

After the meeting, I was looking forward tomorrow. I walked into the canteen, seeking some food to tame my growling stomach. I then saw Bella with a tray and a frustrated look, her eyes skimming the food. "you alright Bella, its not all that bad."  
Without looking at me she said, "do they have anything slightly healthier?" "Well we do actually have a salad bar in the back corner." She perked up at this, "really, thanks Edward." She then took her tray and walked over, I grabbed at some chips, and a slice of lasagne. Then made my way back to the staff room. I hear a clearing of throat behind me. I turned to find my mother, also the head teacher. Although this knowledge was not known to many teachers, when mum was coming to my school to be head teacher, she used her maiden name. This way the other teachers don't think, she is biased. "you alright, ma?" "Yeah, just wondering if you were coming over for dinner tonight?" "yeah, sure. Rose and Em coming?" "I think so, look I have to have lunch, I will see you later, love." "See ya later." I then proceeded to the staffroom.

I was sitting with Emmett and the others we were joined by Alice and Jasper, after a few minutes Bella joined us. Despite her first reaction to me, we all had a pleasant lunch and Bella and I spoke to each other throughout it. After lunch I proceeded to my last lesson of the day. When the bell rung out for the end of the day, I packed up and joined Emmet in the car park to head over to my parents house for dinner.

* * *

 **(BPOV)**

That's it first day over. I wasn't worried about tomorrow, I wasn't a fan of all the attention, but I wasn't worried. However I did kind of regret Aro putting so many talents on our CV's. After we all got home Alice and Jasper proceeded to watch a movie together in the living room. A invitation I denied, I decided to get changed in jogging bottoms and a loose top, and my way downstairs to the inside gym. I was on the running machine going over the events of the day. As much as it frustrated my insistently my mind kept trailing off to the cooper haired enigma I had spent most of the day talking to. After he lost the dickhead persona, he was actually quite likeable. This however of pleasing me, frustrated me and made me push harder. I shouldn't be thinking of some male, i should be focusing on the case. I have never been the type to swoon. Neither have I ever not been able to control me emotions. He was just something mysterious that is all. I could get over whatever this thing is, I just need to talk to him more. After he shows his true colours of a jerk like all other men, I will be able to focus completely again. After a hour in the gym, I decided it was time to go up and shower. I passed Ali and Jasper, to find them near the end of the film. I made my way upstairs took a quick shower, and changed into pyjama trousers and a baggy top. Pulling my wet hair in a messy bun. I made my way downstairs, to find Alice and Jasper, movie finished in a conversation. I made my way over to the coffee table and sat on it opposite them, and waited for them to finish there conversation.

After roughly a minute they looked up waiting me to begin, what I came to speak about. "We need to discuss how to approach the targets, we have yet to talk to them properly." I spoke. Ali nodded her head in thought. "I spoke with Angela about the thing tomorrow. She said we have tasks set to us that it says are CV's can complete. Normally something a teacher can already do, to then test us personally in the school hall, in front of the students. She heard a rumour we are going to have to speak a French and Spanish conversations. Sam Uley is the Spanish teacher, so he will be there to test for that, and Mike Newton, although he teaches maths he knows French. So from what I believe he will be the one testing us. There might be an opening if it happens." Alice stated.

"Okay there is an opening, I have a few test I think we could make also. Most likely not tomorrow, but over time." They nodded for me to proceed "well I think we should test how they act around other people, see how they act when there alone, or just them two, and around people. Then possibly how they respond to different levels of interest, whether they respond better to small hints or obvious interest. Then what words trigger there interest. Jasper you could see how they respond to you flaunting your relationship with Alice. Maybe talk about how good your sex life is, see if they act jealous, interested, angered, or uninterested. Also just give them an overall personality assessment." Alice and Jasper both agreed with me and added little bits to the conversation. Overall we had a plan of attack and with that I went to bed, for some needed sleep. Little did I know the green eyed teacher, was going to plague my dreams, the only place I was vulnerable.

* * *

 **(EPOV)**

Dinner with the family overall went okay, I enjoyed spending time with my family. Esme was interested in mine and Emmets view on the new teachers. Unfortunately I visible brightened up when talking of the mystifying Bella. This then encouraged my mothers questioning on the new teachers, specifically Bella. After dinner I would usually go to a bar to pick up some company for the evening. Despite what many think I very rarely slept with the women who spent the night. It was mainly the warm body in my bed, and the idea people think I was a man-whore. I liked people thinking this, however when I thought this my mind flashed to Bella and the want to impress her. With this idea, the thought of a women in my bed tonight, left a poor taste in my mouth. So I proceeded home, to go to bed alone with dreams of only the brown haired seductress.

* * *

Thanks everyone, please review it alerts me of people reading the story and I normally update quicker then!

~DL


End file.
